As Information Technology (IT) continues to advance, many organizations are faced with the task of migrating their existing computer infrastructures, telephone systems and the like to newer technology. For example, an organization might wish to migrate its networking functions from token ring to Ethernet. Similarly, an organization might wish to migrate its telephone service from landline-based service to voice-over-IP service.
An IT migration may not only involve adding components such as hardware or software, but it can also involve the physical relocation of existing devices and/or components. Moreover, a single organization that performs IT migrations for customers might be doing so simultaneously for many customers. As such, there is a strong need to provide effective management of the IT migrations. To this extent, IT migration providers typically utilize one or more computer applications that allow them to manage the scheduling and other details of the IT migrations. Unfortunately, the details of an IT migration can be highly dependent on a particular customer. For example, not only might different customers require different reporting and status information, but they could also communicate in different languages. For example, customer A might communicate in English, while customer B might communicate in Spanish. Moreover, the technical details of an IT infrastructure being migrated commonly vary from customer to customer. To date, such customer details have been hard-coded into the underlying application(s) used to manage the IT migrations. However, this requires constant modification and coding of the application(s). It also requires some level of expertise with programming or the actual application(s).
In view of the foregoing there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.